Det. Kevin Raines
Kevin Raines is the homicide detective investigating the murders of the Kersey family and the Grim Reaper in the Death Wish remake. History Meeting Paul Kersey Following the violent home invasion by the Knox Gang that left Lucy Kersey dead and Jordan Kersey in a coma, Raines and his partner Detective Jackson were assigned to investigate. Paul's brother Frank quickly grew frustrated when Raines revealed that they knew of the gang's burglaries and apparently didn't take enough steps to protect people. Over the next several months, Paul kept up with Raines in hopes of his family's case being solved without luck. Raines revealed that he had a whole wall of unsolved cases he was working on, including that of the Kersey family. Investigating the Grim Reaper Due to his frustration and desperation to do something, Paul later became a vigilante known as the Grim Reaper. After Paul's first action was to take out a couple of carjackers, Raines and Jackson were assigned to investigate, quickly realizing from a video of the shooting that their killer was inexperienced and had injured his hand as a result. After Paul killed a drug dealer known as the Ice Cream Man, Raines recognized that they were looking for someone left-handed. Following the deaths of Fish and Trebol, Raines and Jackson visited Paul at work where they revealed that they had identified Fish as one of the men responsible for the attack. Raines and Jackson explained that Fish had been killed the night before, but they had found Paul's stolen ring at the crime scene. Jackson told Paul that now that they had Fish, it was only a matter of time before they found the rest of the gang and described how they would do that, including tracking where Fish's phone had been. Raines left, pleased to give Paul the good news, but the visit resulted in Paul destroying Trebol and Fish's phones. Raines and Jackson later visited Frank Kersey, Paul's brother, suspecting him to be the Grim Reaper as Frank matched the description and had the motive and possibly the means to track the gang down for revenge. Frank denied his role in the events and told them to ask his brother who would confirm that Frank didn't pay for anything. After Jackson asked to see his hand, which was covered in a baseball glove, to check for the injury the Grim Reaper sustained, Frank realized the Grim Reaper was Paul. Raines and Jackson later got a call about a shooting in a nightclub involving the Grim Reaper and a supposed witness who claimed to have seen the shooter. Raines and Jackson interviewed the man, unaware that he was actually Knox, the man responsible for the attack on Paul's family and the club shootout. Knox identified Paul as the Grim Reaper, but Raines and Jackson couldn't find him in his office and Frank sent them away at Paul's house, claiming that he wasn't home. Though neither believed Frank, Raines refused to arrest Paul for murder without ironclad proof of his guilt. The night of the club attack, Jordan finally regained consciousness and was released from the hospital a week later. As Paul took Jordan to an elevator, Raines and Jackson greeted them in hopes that Jordan could tell them something about the men who attacked her. Though Paul was frustrated by their ambush when he'd told them he would call when Jordan remembered something, Jordan was more cooperative. However, she was unable to remember anything after her mother sent her upstairs to get an IPad. Raines expressed hope that she might remember something over time and promised to keep looking for the culprits. Second Attack on the Kersey Family Some time later, Knox attacked the Kersey house again with two henchmen. However, Paul spotted one of the men running across the lawn and had Jordan call 911 while he faced the assailants. Paul was able to kill all three men shortly before the police arrived. Raines questioned Paul on his claims that the nearly-healed cut on his hand and his shoulder wound from the club gunfight were also from that night, not buying it. Paul assured Raines that if he called Bethany at the Jolly Roger's Sporting Goods store, he would find that the guns Paul used against the Knox Gang were legally bought. Paul explained that he'd bought the guns the day Jordan came home just in case something like that ever happened again. Raines asked about Paul having a Glock, the gun used by Paul as the Grim Reaper, but Paul stated that while he'd owned one for awhile, it was gone for good. Satisfied, Raines stated that the situation was straightforward: Knox came back because he thought Jordan could identify him and Paul defended his family as any man would. Raines ordered Paul to stick to saving lives as he was good at it, subtly ordering Paul not to return to his ways as the Grim Reaper. Paul promised that he would and thanked Raines for everything. Jackson then questioned if Raines was satisfied but he told her he wasn't before eating a piece of pizza and then stating that he was satisfied to Jackson's amusement. Trivia *He's played by Dean Norris who is known for portraying DEA agent Hank Schrader on Breaking Bad. Category:Characters Category:Police Category:Detectives Category:Allies